dan_perofandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Pero Manescu/ "Forever Young"
Webstatsdomain & ALEXA Analyze of "Dan Pero Manescu Wiki" : http://dan-pero.wikia.com.webstatsdomain.org MOTTO: "We Are Not Toys" (the adorable ALISA KOZHIKINA with "I am not a Toy" of Russian language):https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pxAxj834NtU In our World, we have sometimes human beings, who just deserve to keep "FOREVER YOUNG", as OLIVIA HUSSEY and LEONARD WHITING ("Romeo an Juliet" Film, 1968): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31kdwxACfTQ, and better, let's turn all the people of the World to Children, as in the very famous Song of KRISIA TODOROVA,(as she was 10 years old), "Planet of the Children" (Piano: Hasan and Ibrahim Ignatov): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=axpRWY6e7Uo, and let's breathing deeply with one of the most beautiful teeny Singer of the World, EVA TIMUS, 13 years old, (Republic of Moldova): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LiE_HuUhT3A, with LORELAI, the Miracle Girl (Romanian Got Talent): 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwTpbRPT4HU, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uYbQJbHhne4, with KRISTIAN KOSTOV "Beautiful Mess": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OCZjiCqEaog&t=0s, and with BEAU DERMOTT performing the best "Defying Gravity" ever: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LEKIJpVppKE, and of course, we have old movies, which just deserve to keep "FOREVER YOUNG": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M1F0lBnsnkE Motto: "You have to know where you belong": AVICII with "Wake Me Up!": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IcrbM1l_BoI, and just try, never to give up, watching the wonderful "GOLD" Song, a Tribut to YANG from "RWBY": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AciaPiGoLFc, and maybe "We Could Be Heroes" ("RWBY" / ALESSO): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UzEMcWhTaRc (to the End of this page, you have everything about RWBY). And if you know where you belong, you just know your right way too, like the adorable LEV and SOPHIA, and AVERY and JOZIAH, very young dancers: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SYBKctHpqyE, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-8iVnfPAFg, and like all the other actors of the stage...of the life: "A time for us" ("Romeo and Juliet" movie, director Franco Zeffirelli, with Olivia Hussey and Leonard Whiting, 1968): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4FHpmn-KYec, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zCQMlyXMRJE, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DtwaT1UC4wc, Making of Franco Zeffirelli "Romeo and Juliet": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vt0jW_1yayo, Olivia Hussey and Leonard Whiting Interview: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XDv-iV1gFgo, Leonard Whiting singing the "Romeo and Juliet" Song, "What is a Youth": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MyjAUbUnDoQ, and all of them are deserving to get a big "FRENCH KISS" (Black M): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-GVRJr72LU, and an adorable dance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cCcdYVAMGI4 '' ''Again, KRISIA TODOROVA, the best Child Singer of the World, as she was 9 years old: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z2a3HyC0m-o, and 12 years old, with the best "I Have Nothing" ever: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MvUOFf3KU0, and a wonderful cover (Studio) of "Beautiful Mess" (13 years old): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zhtd4T61HCo&t=0s, the wonderful contortion - dance Artist, SOFIE DOSSI, defying the gravity: 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ADiWiEzrN5o&list=RDADiWiEzrN5o#t=0 2.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qsU0NQeNaUk, 3.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25pfDvXXDrQ, and the incredible ALINA ZAGITOVA, defying the...Ice: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CeZPNJARhLw, Jackie Evancho (as she was 11 years old) with "House of Flying Daggers": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zp7ODWT_g7Y, with "A time for us": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aSV9sLHMm4I, and with her very original "APOCALYPSE": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1iM3hOKFdg&t=0s&spfreload=10, and let's smile with the amazing Jazz Singer ANGELINA JORDAN (11 years old), "When You're Smiling ": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bLuNQ6s7fCQ HELENA HASNA from Romania, with her original great Song "Someone": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BICHHvQLOkk, ANASTASIA MELNICOVA (Republic of Moldova), the girl with the "Golden Eyes", "lighting" us with "FLASHLIGHT": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F-LnlB6N9lA, HORIA NESCU, Romania, the 13 years old boy, with a huge voice, singing "Je suis malade" (Lara Fabian) at "Next Star" (He got the "Golden Star"): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NbLJcVyM0A, AMALIA HROM (Romania) with an amazing "Read All About It" (Emeli Sandé): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ApbBjaIws6c, "Show Must Go On!" with the adorable JAROSLAVA DEGTYAREVA (Russia): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TkpQ1XVQfpQ, and the wonderful ALISA KOZHIKINA (14 years old) with "I am not a Toy" (Russian Language): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dlem1SJN5M4, and Alisa Kozhikina already as a judge, at the super funny Russian TV Show "Karusel KARAOKE": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h-cg5wVLfRg '' ''(Interview with LANEYA GRACE: http://flawless-magazine.com/interview-laneya-grace/) KIDS UNITED, "On écrit sur les murs": 1.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VV5oVYVGfNc, (Lyrics) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ir31nLRLXLI, 2. "J'ai demandé a la Lune": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6TuFQnygio, 3. "Sur ma Route":https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F3s8Xrl2Ffw, D'ANGELO and AMANDA , amazing dancers, AGT, 2013: 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rg1D4kNYsVE, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kWhsZXPdWCU, 3. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GqOhBd3SH0k, ISOLDE FAIR, "To All The Little Girls" (original by Isolde Fair): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XkS2Sl1klXQ&feature=youtu.be, and DARIA STEFAN with "Perfect": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BGwr5cSmY1A '' ''Let's laugh now, with the adorable 6 years old, NATHAN BOCKSTAHLER: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJ4tgnRga00, with the super cute 7 years old, XIA VIGOR: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMJh3aAziZM, let's smile with the youngest magicians of the world: 1.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z2LT-Wf2m20, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMFemxtFzt0, 3. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUt28q92ygw, and with the super cute, 8 years old young magician, ISSY SIMPSON: 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0-q4ADZ1i0, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiaKzaFZ18E, 3. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Dr7V-6hcOs, and with the extraordinary DARCI LYNNE FARMER, the youngest ventriloquist of the world: 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iYsei5c-3hk, 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q87-N5itS_E, 3. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_f5bXJfIQJI, 4. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T72VWjJE9y0, 5. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rk_qLtk0m2c, 6. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ZlxuafIqp4&t=1s, a very nice surprise with the adorable CEYDA (but you have to learn the German language): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BPe2TATFaYw, and let's think about our World with the wonderful "RWBY", the best Film and Anima Series ever: (Trailers) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QCw_aAS7vWI 1. The best Tribute to the Creator of "RWBY", MONTY OUM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7I7Kjno088 2. The amazing "RWBY" Songs "COLD" and "This Life is Mine", with the magical voice of Casey Lee Williams: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZhpcq0J8CU, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TiWF_vmJyiI 3. "RWBY"-Characters and Voice Actors :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fmGZ1ZYLxjA, 4. Ruby Rose Tribute with wonderful paintings: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=toI9PknMw3A, 5. "RWBY, The Greatest" (Sia): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7h-JhqFct0, and 6. "RWBY" the Full Series: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLUBVPK8x-XMhCW2fW7ZYlD9MHjvmT8IGK, (Volume 5 comes soon: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZAS_rzgCE0), also , let's laugh with "RWBY CHIBI": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WD-Yf-tbXOs, and finally, we have a lot of other kind of beings, who just deserve to keep "FOREVER YOUNG": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LURfhDk4Xig Category:Artists of Europe Category:Photography Category:Magazins